Diskussion:Erwerbsregeln der Ferengi
Nr 23 Hallo... Kenne 2 Versionen von Nr. 23... Welche sollen wir nehmen? * Würde kann nie Dein Geld ersetzen. (weiss nicht woher) * Nichts ist wichtiger als dein Leben - außer dein Geld. (englische MA + Enterprise Episode) Was meint ihr? : Hallo Maith, im Zweifel bin ich immer für die Version aus der (deutschen) Episode. -- [[Benutzer:Florian K|Florian | Diskussion]] 00:12, 3. Dez 2004 (CET) ::Ja, habe die Erwerbsregeln mal. Gesammelt, also aus dem Amerikanischen übersetzt, aus deutschen Episoden mitgeschrieben, im Netz gesucht.... Leider hab ich mir nie die Quelle aufgeschrieben und jetzt eben erst bemerkt, dass ich diese beiden Versionen habe... Bei anderen habe ich auch zwei Versionen, aber diese ähneln sich wenigstens... während diese hier doch im Sinn etwas weiter auseinander gehen... --Maith 15:35, 3. Dez 2004 (CET) ---- Ist das korrekt, dass Nummer 95 und 45 identisch sind? --DaB. 19:44, 6. Feb 2005 (CET) : ja, das ist ein offensichtlicher fehler der autoren... regel 95 wurde in DS9 etabliert... in der ferengi-folge von ENT zitiert einer der raumpiraten die selbe regel, nennt sie aber 45. tja, was tun? wahrscheinlich ist es so am besten, einfach beide stehen lassen :D --Maith 20:33, 6. Feb 2005 (CET) ::Nein, ich halte es für keinen Fehler - Rom reformiert die Erwerbsregeln noch auch nachdem er Großer Nagus wird, womit die Regeln aus ENT für mich erweitert wurden. Nummer 52 und24 sind eigentlich auch dasselbe, zumindest von der Bedeutung...Ist das Absicht? No.1 Ich kenn' die Regel auch als Reim (weiß jetzt aber nicht woher, insbesondere ob's eine Canon-Quelle ist, und wie genau der Wortlaut geht). * Gold und Geld, das lieb ich sehr - und habe ich's erst, geb' ich's nicht her. (oder so ähnlich) ;) Kennt das sonst noch einer ? - defchris/✍ talk 00:59, 28. Jul 2005 (UTC) :Ja das kommt mir auch bekannt vor, allerdings habe ich auch keine Ahnung über den canon-gehalt -- Kobi - [[ :Kobi|( )]] 08:13, 28. Jul 2005 (UTC) ::das ist canon, kommt aus einer DS9 Episode Quark fordert Rom auf, die Regel aufzusagen.--Anonym 16.Februar Mittlerweile weiß ich auch, woher ich den Reim kenne: "Star Trek: Elite Force II" - aus dem Omegs Verhör, welches Munro führt. 17:21, 16. Apr. 2007 (UTC) Bücher? warum werden in diesem artikel Bücher als quellen angegeben? --Shisma 09:45, 24. Sep 2006 (UTC) : das hab ich mich auch schon immer gefragt, auf der en:ma sind sie auch als quellen angegeben - aber ich bin ansich dafuer, dass man sie hier rausnimmt (waere lt canon-richtlinien auch richtig so? -- suit talk 11:36, 24. Sep 2006 (UTC) ::ok --Shisma 10:17, 10. Okt 2006 (UTC) Zum Revert: Wenns keine Quelle gibt, sollte das auch nicht hinzukommen! -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 21:50, 15. Aug. 2007 (UTC) Regel 095 Gerade wurde die Regel 095 geändert von "Expandiere oder stirb" in "Expandiere oder verrecke" geändert... Ich bitte um Prüfung. -- Enomine 23:59, 18. Okt. 2007 (UTC) Wird in der voy folge false profits tatsächlich genau so benannt. Gesetzesstatus Werden wirklich alle Regeln als Gesetze durchgesetzt? Weil manche sind ja doch etwas zu schwammig formuliert, als dass man deren Einhaltung wirklich objektiv überprüfen könnte, z.B. 001, 004, 022, 095. --62.178.241.80 13:43, 18. Feb. 2008 (UTC) :Gleich vorweg: Es handelt sich hierbei um eine SciFi-Serie welche eine mögliche Zukunft behandelt. Die Erwerbsregeln der Ferengi wird in den Serien als Gesetz gewertet. Gint, der erste große Nagus sagte in DS9 Quarks Schicksal: "Meinst du die Erwerbsregeln wären ein Bestseller wenn es 'Erwerbsvorschläge' heißen würde?" (kein Zitat. Nur Sinngemäß aus dem Kopf geschrieben) und zitierte daraufhin die Erwerbsregel 239: Habe keine Angst davor, ein Produkt falsch zu Etikettieren.--BenSisko 00:53, 8. Sept. 2008 (UTC) Nr. 059 Also in Profit oder Partner sagt Quark die Regel 59 lautet Frage immer erst nach dem Kostenpunkt. Ist zwar vom Prinzip her gleichbedeutend wie Ein kostenloser Rat ist selten billig aber trotzdem irritierend. Überhaupt habe ich mal die fünf in Profit oder Partner erwähnten Regeln hier gegengeprüft und keine stimmt mit dem Wortlaut überein. Da frag' ich mich doch wonach man sich richten soll? Nach dem Wortlaut oder hauptsache das Ganze ist sinngemäß korrekt? --Egeria 15:22, 8. Jun. 2008 (UTC) :Entscheidend ist für unse inzig und allein der genaue Wortlaut der deutshen Übersetzung in der Episode. Bei manchen mag es vorkommen, dass sie in verschiedenen Episoden unterschiedlich übersetzt worden sind, dann sollten beide ALternativen dastehen, aber Formulierung, die nie benutzt worden (egal ob inhaltlich ähnlich) sollten nicht hier stehen. Das wäre nicht kanonisch--Bravomike 15:36, 8. Jun. 2008 (UTC) ::Ich würde beide aufnehmen da beide einmal in den Serien von Star Trek genannt wurden. In den Erwerbsregeln gibt es mehrere widersprüche. Es gibt auch eine zweite Erwerbsregel 17. Aber finde sie leider gerade nicht.--BenSisko 00:49, 8. Sept. 2008 (UTC) Erwerbsregel 095 Habe die Regel 095 erneut editiert in verrecke. Hier habt ihr den Beweis im Duden das verrecke mir 2 'r' geschrieben wird.--BenSisko 00:49, 8. Sept. 2008 (UTC) #117 wird soweit ich ich erinnere in folge 3x13 oder 3x14 genannt --95.222.249.246 21:28, 27. Jun. 2009 (UTC) :Zumindest die MA/en kennt keine Nr. 117. Es würde viel helfen, wenn Du wenigsten die Serie deren Episode 3x14 gemeint ist nenne könntest, und da die Zählungen teilweise uneinheitlich sind wäre der Titel optimal.--Bravomike 21:51, 27. Jun. 2009 (UTC) ::habs auch gerade festgestellt. laut en ist es DS9 3x11 un erwerbsregel 217, d.h. 117 sollte hier vermutlich gelöscht werden und der wortlaut von 217 kontrolliert. --T1gerch3n 09:24, 28. Jun. 2009 (UTC) :In der Episode wird sie nur einmal genannt, wie entstehen jetzt zwei Formulierungen?--Bravomike 20:02, 12. Jul. 2009 (UTC) ::Ich habe einfach den Wortlaut von der 117 zur 217 verschoben, welche davon die originalformulierung ist weiß ich nciht, da ich nur die englischen folgen gesehen hab. --T1gerch3n 22:15, 12. Jul. 2009 (UTC) :Könnte das bitte jemand überprüfen? Die 117er-Formulierung ist näher am Original, aber irgendwie vermute ich, dass die 217er richtig ist, weil sie immerhin von Anfang an unter der richtigen Nummer eingetragen war.--Bravomike 06:59, 13. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Kanonität …ist bei diesem Artikel ein chronisches Problem. Auf jeden Fall haben momentan einige keine Quelle und die MA/en hat auch deutlich weniger als wir. Wenn niemand was dagegen hat werde ich kurzerhand einfach alle ohne Quelle streichen. Außerdem habe ich für Regel Nr. 6 mal versucht, zwei alternative Formulierungen umzusetzten, diesbezüglich gab es ja auch immer mal wieder Konflikt, ich hoffe, das kann so bei allen Fällen umgesetzt werden.--Bravomike 13:18, 12. Jul. 2009 (UTC) :Ohne Quelle immer raus. Und das mit der unterschiedlichen Formulierung ist ok so. Ich gehe davon aus, im englischen Original hat es beides Mal den gleichen Wortlaut und ist jedes Mal nur von einer anderen Person übersetzt worden.--Tobi72 17:53, 12. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Im spezielle Fall der Nr. 6 gibt es auch im englischen Original zwei verschiedene Formulierungen: Never allow family to stand in the way of opportunity in DS9 und Never allow family to stand in the way of profit in ENT.--Bravomike 18:00, 12. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Verschiedene Namen Ich denke die unterschiedlichen deutschen Namen sind eher etwas für die HGI. Schließlich wurde der Begriff Rules of Acquisition im Original einheitlich verwendet.--Joe-le 10:34, 30. Okt. 2010 (UTC) :Ich würde es schon zum Artikelbeginn nennen, damit man auch weiß, dass man auf der richtigen Seite ist, wenn man danach sucht. HGI sollte es trotzdem geben--Bravomike 10:40, 30. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Das entspricht aber nicht unserem normalen Schema -> Felix Sevenrock.--Joe-le 10:41, 30. Okt. 2010 (UTC) ::Ich bin auch der Meinung, dass es nur in die HGI gehört. --Egeria 11:32, 30. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Wir haben dazu noch: *Regeln um erfolgreich zu sein ( ) *Heilige Regeln des Erwerbs ( ) Das wäre mir persönlich etwas zuviel für eine Einleitung. Dann bestünden die ersten drei Zeilen ja nur aus der Aufzählung der verschiedenen Namen. Regel der Aneignung scheint neben Erwerbsregeln die zweithäufigste Bezeichnung (zwei Erwähnungen, soweit ich gezählt habe) zu sein, vlt. könte man diesen Namen ja mit in die Einleitung aufnehmen. Den Rest würde ich allerdings gerne in die HGI schreiben.--Joe-le 14:38, 30. Okt. 2010 (UTC) :Okay, dann in die HGI, nimmt sonst zu viel Platz weg.--Bravomike 17:37, 30. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Regel 31 Lautet Regel 31 nicht eigentlich "Mache niemals Witze über die Mutter eines Ferengie. Beleidige statt dessen lieber jemanden der ihm etwas bedeutet !" ? Ich weis grad nicht wo das her kam, aber irgendwie hab ichs im Kopf. 91.42.200.222 01:02, 7. Feb. 2011 (UTC) :Der Zusatz stammt aus aus Die Mythen und Legenden der Ferengi (en), ist aber nicht kanonisch.--Bravomike 07:51, 7. Feb. 2011 (UTC) Unnummerierte Regel In der Voy Folge 'False Profits' benennt einer der beiden Ferengi die Regel "Ausbeutung beginnt zuhause!". Leider nennt er keine Nummer. Und nun? :Ohne Nummer eintragen.--Bravomike 06:38, 16. Aug. 2011 (UTC) Regeln 21, 62 und 103 Hallo. Habe gerade die Folge "Profit oder Partner" gesehen und festgestellt, dass Regel 21 einen anderen Wortlaut hat als im Artikel angegeben: "Niemals Freundschaft über Profit stellen." Dasselbe bei Regel 62: "Je riskanter der Weg, desto größer der Profit." Ich ändere das. Außerdem ist die 103. Erwerbsregel in der deutschen Synchro unvollständig (weil ins Wort gefallen wird), beginnt aber mit "Schlaf kann verhindern, dass...". Vermutlich würde es mit "Profit gemacht wird" weitergehen (sinngemäß steht das ja schon im Artikel, nur frage ich mich, was die Quelle ist?).